The invention relates to a spring element comprising at least one spring tongue for spring-loading a separately implemented arresting part of a steering column of a motor vehicle and at least one securement part for securing the spring element on a bolt of the steering column.
Generic spring elements are utilized in the prior art, for example in adjustable steering columns, for the purpose of connecting with one another a first structural part of the steering column, such as a vehicle-stationary bracket unit, with a second structural part of the steering column, such as a steering spindle bearing unit, in which a steering spindle is rotatably bearing-supported. Thus, an arresting part secured on one of the two structural parts is arrested by the spring tongue of the spring element in at least one operating state in or on an engagement element secured on the other structural part. In a second operating state of the steering column, however, this arrester is to be released, for example in order to displace the two structural parts of the steering column into a different position relative to one another. For this purpose it must be possible to release the arresting part from the engagement element. Generic spring elements provided herefor, are disclosed, for example, in WO 2009/121 386 A1. In the first embodiment of WO 2009/121 386 A1, the spring tongue is guided fixedly in a groove of the hook-like arresting part. During a swiveling of the spring element therefore the arresting part is entrained in all directions by the spring tongue. In a second embodiment of WO 2009/121 386 A1, the spring tongue rests only on the arresting part. During a corresponding swivel movement of the bolt, on which the spring element is seated, the spring tongue is raised from the arresting part. In order for the arresting part to be released from the engagement element during a corresponding rotational movement of the bolt, in this second embodiment a pin is provided on the bolt of the steering column, which is guided in an elongated hole of the arresting part and entrains the arresting part as soon as the pin abuts one end of the elongated hole.